Welcome to the Afterlife Black Butler Fanfiction
by Demon Nobody
Summary: Book Two Everything seemed perfect now that Alexis and Cassie were finally together, forever, without anything to get in there way. But, what happens when troubles brewed in the world of the living and Rachel appears to the world of Afterlife when she couldn't find them in Heaven or Hell? But, what she found was something she wasn't expecting. Disclaimer to Black Butler.
1. Welcome to Afterlife -Chapter 1-

Rachel's Pov...  
I paced calmly across the smooth, white road, Grell scrambling up behind me. "Do please slow down, Ray!" He called and I craned my neck to glance over my shoulder. "The more you worry about falling through the cloud, Grell, the easy you'll slip through." I replied with a stoic expression. He had been following me this whole time, but, first I hadn't noticed, until he reached the air and I had to help him stay. Sadly, he didn't understand that if you lose faith in walking on air, you'll eventually fall.  
There was silence suddenly and I thought Grell had fallen through, taking a mouthful of cloud with him. Though, as I was about to turn around, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a warm breath against the side of my face. "I guess I should put more faith in you." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Not in me, in yourself." I replied and brushed his hand off my shoulder. Afterwards, I continued my walk, but, the silence we had quickly drowned in voices as we reached a silver gate.  
Grell was gazing at it with a peculiar expression. "It's not the gates to Heaven or Hell." I said, reading his thoughts by his glance. "Heaven's gates are gold, Hell's gates are black." I added and he nodded faintly, jumping as a small window opened and a girl's face leaned from it.  
"Who are you?" She asked, her short, dark hair falling into her face. "I've come to enter the great city Of Dark and Light." I replied in a monotone voice and she raised a brow at me, but, it quickly turned to a scowl. "The living aren't allowed, _reapers_. You drop souls off, not join them." She said with venom, assuming our species since Grell was standing behind me. Grell was about to protest to her tone, but, I clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"I have come with word from Heaven's Ruler. And the reaper is my companion." I said, my tone soft. She huffed lightly and adjusted the red scarf around her mouth, her dark eyes gleaming as she glared at me. "Not another idiot, surprised you all still bother." She mumbled and waved us away with her hand. "I'll need proof, if you are one of his messengers." She said in a disgusted tone.  
I felt my eye twitch and Grell's eyes widened, quickly he ducked from my grip and stepped back a good ways. "How dare you question a holy being!" I stated firmly and threw up my arms. "I am the messenger of the Heavens! How dare you question my orders!" I yelled, my fair wings sprouting from my back into their eighteen-foot length. My olive eyes began to glow a bright emerald as my voice fluctuated in depth. I narrowed my eyes with a firm, yet proud, expression on my face as I met her gaze once more.  
"I have business and my business is my own, child. I am your elder and you are to respect my word and my will." I said, all the while Grell had fixed his eyes intently on the white ground, swallowing hard. She was frozen for a mere moment before she pulled her head back through the small window and the gates slowly creaked open.  
I took a step forward, glancing to the small out placed box she sat in, I resisted the urge to sneer at her. "Grell." I called looking over my shoulder and he jumped slightly. "Come on." I said in a softer tone and he nodded, following after me. Though, as I continued my light trout, my wings folding back into my shoulders, I noticed Grell had given the girl a sharp, sinister looking grin. I couldn't help, but, smirk at that. She wouldn't dare question me, or him for that matter, again.  
Grell quickly skimmed up to my side and glanced around, a small grin appeared on his face. "Finally solid ground." He mumbled beneath his breath and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "What's so funny, dear?" He asked with a questioning glance. "Nothing truly, it's just you. Everything is solid if you believe it to be." I replied and he made no response, just turned his head to the landscape.  
"I still don't understand what you've dragged me into, Ray." He said sometime later, breaking the silence that surrounded us as we continued with a soft pace through a wooded area, up a large hill. "Where do we deposit souls, Grell?" I asked and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "We don't. We leave them to Will or another manager to take to Afterlife." He replied and I nodded. "Then," I began as we reached the top of the mount. "I welcome you to Afterlife." I said and outstretched my hand, slowly waving it across the scenery before us.  
Grell came to stand next to me, his mouth slightly ajar, and then his gaze stopped on me. "And what exactly are we doing here, dearest Ray?" He questioned a firm gaze on his face. My expression hardened as I lowered my gaze, my bangs shadowing my eyes as I faced the valley. "Regaining something I shouldn't have lost and completing business I shouldn't have ever needed to do." I replied in a low tone, a dark expression across my face.


	2. Headmasters of the School of Souls Chp 2

Rachel's Pov...  
I began pacing down the hill, Grell scrambling up behind me as he questioned me. "What do you mean? You aren't seriously here for those two?!" He said and I nodded, pointing over to the castle and city that sat across the river. "I'm going to see them now." I replied and he grabbed my hand, pulling me back.  
"Rachel Raymond." He said softly and I raised an eyebrow at him, he never used my full name, let alone actually name. "You think you can waltz into that city and demanded for not one, but, two people?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice and I jerked my hand back. "Even if I have to burn this world to ashes, I will receive what I came for." I replied sternly with a glare before wings sprouted from my back and I alighted into the air.  
Now wasn't the time for Grell to start acting his age, let alone tell me what to do. In the past two and a half years that they had been dead, I was working my ass off to keep the world they died for the same. But, now it was all in peril. Since the day we were torn apart from our old homes, an evil was awoken and now it has risen from its hiding place. I found out quickly we could do nothing against it and that's why I wanted Cassie and Alexis, they had to be able to do something for us.  
I landed in the courtyard of the castle, a glare planted on my face as a voice called out to me. "You there! No one is allowed to enter the royal grounds without permission of the-" I made a well placed kick to his stomach, sending him flying into the right wall. "I am not one to threaten!" I yelled as I pushed the grand doors open with extreme force, causing them to crash against the walls, sending a loud noise through the halls.  
I clenched my fists as I strode into the hallways and straight to the throne room. There, I slammed the doors back with a kick, knocking what ever they had blockaded against it away. I entered, my fist clenched so tightly my hands turned white, and my gaze traveled to the throne. There sat two figures, one that gave off a holy aura and the other one of dark origins.  
"Temper, temper. Now what has gotten you into such a fit, student-" The white figured asked as she turned to me, her face now holding sudden shock as she stopped. "Who are you?" She asked and I shifted my jaw. "None of your concern. You have something I need." I replied firmly and the other turned to me. "No one from this kingdom is to demand such things of their Headmasters." He replied with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"I am not from your kingdom!" I yelled as I threw up my hands and my wings sprouted once more. "I am an angel of holy origins and I have come to take what I need." I said and the female clicked her tongue. "You do not seem like my old holy kin." She said quietly and I growled. "I have had enough of your people and your words! I demand the two I have come for!" I ordered and the male shook his head.  
A deep growl emitted from my throat and I took a step forward, outstretching my hand. Though, before I was able to take a second step or even summon my scythe to my grip, I was thrown back by an invisible force. "You won't be able to harm us, not as long as we're here." She said and I gasped for a breath. Though, before I had regained myself, he had lifted his hand and pulled me forward on my knees before them.  
"There is nothing here for you angel, nor will anything be." He whispered and glared down at me. Slowly, I lifted my head to them and a smirk stretched across my lips. "Miseriæ quoque oblivisceris me. Advena sum et student.{1}" I whispered in Latin, an old spell of forgetfulness, but, you could also adjust the thoughts with it as well. "How could we forget when you-" She began, but, stopped as her face became blank.  
I felt myself being released from the bind and I stood, brushing my hair back into place once more to resume a decent appearance. "Headmasters." I said sweetly, causing them to both shake their heads lightly and to cast their softened gazes to me. "I am Rachel Ra-Radcliff." I said, correcting myself and made a slight bow. They both looked down at me with soft smiles and while he bowed, she curtsied. "I am Demian." He said as he bowed and straightened. "And I am Angie." She replied sweetly with the most charming grin. "Welcome to the School of Souls." They said in turn and I nodded.  
"Now, child." Angie said, catching my attention. "You will be assigned a room with another fellow schoolmate and classes will start after tomorrow at noon." She said and glanced toward Demian. "And during your time here, you will be graded not only on your works, but, your reaction towards others. At the graduation you will be decided if you should continue or to take the final path." He said and I nodded. "Now off with you before we refuse to let you leave, darling." Angie said and waved her hand gently towards me, the grand doors opening behind me.  
I bowed my head lightly in response. "Thank you, Lady and Lord." I replied sweetly before turning to make a quick, but, dainty dash out the doors. I picked up my pace a bit more as I heard the door close behind me and I was soon out of sight. I had no clue where I was needed next, but, I was going to see Grell.  
I after a good time of jogging, I made it to the hill, panting lightly as I saw Grell step from behind a tree. "How did it go?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head lightly. "I'm a student now... Not what I wanted." I said and straightened myself, running a hand through my messy blonde hair.  
"I need your help, Grell." I said quietly and his eyes lit up. "Dearest Ray needs my help? Do tell." He said eagerly, leaning into my face. "I want you to stay, I already told Will what I was going to do and gave me clearance...And he figured you would follow, so..." I said lightly and Grell grinned cheekily. "And I'll need your help trying to get Alexis and Cassie out after we find them." I added and he nodded vigorously. "Prison break. My dear, you've always caused the greatest fun!" He exclaimed and I sighed, face-palming myself. My parent was an idiot who only acted his age when I wanted to burn an entire world down and steal something back.  
"Now, to find you some school girl worthy clothing~" Grell said, a light tease lacing his voice. "Grell, no!" I yelled, but, he had already seized my hand and was dragging me back to the school. "Oh, how I will enjoy making you dress up~!" He said joyfully and a faint blush crossed my cheeks. I was beyond screwed.

{1} You will forget me. I am only a student.


	3. Alexis Wade and Cassie Mavis -Chapter 3-

Rachel's Pov...  
I had just spent three agonizing hours with Grell, trying on school uniforms and countless other things I wish he'd never found. I now walked down the busy sidewalks of the School of Souls. Most everyone was huddled together on the grass or walking about, laughing and talking cheerfully. Though, there was one person, perched high in a tree, swinging her legs back and fourth. My eyes widened as I felt my heart stop, after two and a half years of her being dead, no sight was better.  
"Alexis!" I yelled gleefully and ran to the tree, my eyes trailing up to her. She slowly placed the book down in her lap and gazed down at me questioningly. "You're talking me?" She asked and I nodded. "Alexis, you don't know how much we've all missed you. I've come to take you both back. Where's Cassie?" I said in a rush, total happiness consuming me from head to toe.  
Alexis narrowed her eyes into a glare and scoffed. "Don't know or care who you are, but, if you're here for that _Mavis_ brat, she's not with me. And what's this talk about 'taking us back'?" She asked, her hands placed lightly against her hips. "And are you sure you want to be caught talking to me. I thought you all despised a creature like me." She retorted and my eyes widened. My heart stopped, it felt like it was ripped straight from my chest and shattered at my feet, the pain and terror frozen to my face.  
"A-Alexis?" I questioned and her glare worsened. "Glad to know everyone in this damn school knows my name now. She'll pay for what she did." Alexis muttered and leaned back against the tree, picking up her book again. I glanced around quickly, making sure no one was watching, and my wings sprouted momentarily to boost me onto the lowest branch.  
"What are you doing? Honestly, Alexis, you've just pulled the meanest prank on the planet. It's me, Rachel. Now stop fooling around and let's go get Cassie." I said and she slammed the book into her lap. "I don't know who you are, but, clearly you have the wrong person. AND if you want that bitch, you'll find her with her _friends_ at the gym. Good-day." She said roughly, giving me a shove to the shoulders from the tree and jumping down herself.  
I collided with the ground, the air being knocked form my lungs at the impact. Tears blurred my vision as I lifted my head, my body screaming in agony as I watched Alexis walk away. I lifted my hand, or the best I could, outstretched for her. "A-Alexis...remember?" I whispered faintly as she glanced over her shoulder, a cold expression over her face as her eyes began to glow. "I don't. So leave me alone, or I swear to hell, I'll make you." She replied and I dropped my hand.  
I stared, wide eyed at her back, as she paced away, not even taking a second glance at me. I felt tears race down my cheeks, burning like fire, and my head dropped back against the ground. I heard the faint calls of people and the ground shook as I stared up at the slightly clouded sky between the tree leaves. My head was throbbing and black spots dance around my vision. I felt a hand being placed on my arm and suddenly, I saw red, before everything blacked out.

"Is she okay, Doc?" Someone questioned and I shifted my head lightly. A faint groan escaped my lips and I heard footsteps, heading toward me. I opened my eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness, only to see a familiar red head. A soft smile crossed over my lips as she gazed down at me with concern. "...Cassie?" I croaked and she nodded faintly, with a slightly puzzled expression.  
"Finally awake now?" Another voice asked and I tilted my head to the side, only to view the deceased Doc of the Noah's Ark Circus. "Doc?" I muttered under my breath and he nodded lightly. "It seems she's coming around." He replied to Cassie and I sat up. "Don't do that!" They both exclaimed and I rubbed my head, standing to my feet.  
"Please lie back down; you're not fully recovered yet!" Doc protested and I made a noise of disagreement. "I've been stabbed through the chest and travelled through time. I'm fabulous." I muttered lightly under my breath as I walked to the door, noting Doc and Cassie gave each other peculiar looks at my comment. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard when Wade knocked you from the tree?" Cassie asked and I stopped, frozen to the spot.  
"How do you know it was her?" I questioned as I turned to look at Cassie. "Rumor, but, no one doubts it. She's always like that; she's been like that since the day we both arrived. That's how we learned we hated each other." She said and my eyes widened. My hand grabbed over my heart, clenching my shirt in a death grip as I stumbled back, knocking over one of the medical trays. It felt like someone was repeatedly running a knife through my chest.  
"Are you okay?!" Cassie exclaimed as she rushed over to me and I panted for a breath. I jerked my arm lightly away from her hands, shaking my head as I swallowed. "Fine..." I whispered as I glanced over to the windows, noticing one was partially cracked. "What's your name? Most people are calling you Angel." Cassie asked lightly and blinked, trying to regain myself.  
"Why?" I questioned and she shrugged. "People say the height you fell from wasn't suppose to leave have left you just to black out. And some people say they saw you sprout angel wings, like Lady Angie." She said and I swallowed hard. "I...I have to go." I stated as I glanced to the window, walking lightly to the door. "But, we can't let you leave like that now! I don't even know your name!" Cassie protested and stepped in front of me. "And I thought you would never forget...Until now." I replied and turned away, rushing toward the window.  
With a crafty turn, I slipped through the half opened window, somersaulting back to my feet before taking off in a sprint. I was making sure I cleared enough distance between me and everyone else before going Angel. After I considered myself a safe way off, wings sprouted form my back and I leapt into the air. With all the strength I could muster, I sped towards the forest line again, brushing into the treetops and practically crashing landing into the ground.  
I lifted myself up, rubbing my head lightly as I looked around. "Grell!" I screamed and the red-headed Reaper was at my side in a matter of seconds. He pulled me to my feet and gave me a peculiar stare. "What is it?" He asked and I panted lightly. "Alexis, Cassie! They've forgotten us, their life, their love, me!" I yelled, my heart swelled in my chest as I leaned against Grell. "...They hate each other... So now who will save us?" I questioned as I looked up at him, concern lacing both our features.  
"We'll have to remind them then, dear." He stated and I shook my head. "They're enemies, Grell... How can we remind them of the love they once had?" I asked and he shrugged lightly. "Just like you said, Ray, we've come to break them out. Maybe then they'll remember once we've shown them..." He said and I gripped his sleeve tightly. "...I'm not sure that's going to be enough." I replied and let out a long sigh.  
Grell gave me a light reassure squeeze to the shoulder, before lifting my chin to look up at him. "Now go beat them upside the head, just as you did before, and persuade them to accompany you so we can get them out." He said with a wide toothy grin. "I need a time limit though, or we might be here too long..." I replied and he smirked lightly. "If you want, dear. You have a week." He stated and my jaw dropped. "Grell, I can't do it with that little time!" I protested and he clicked his tongue lightly.  
"My dearest Ray, you're more then capable." He said lightly before turning me around and began to walk me from the woods. "Now, I believe you should return before someone or few come looking for you and find us." He said and gave me a well placed shove to the back. "But, Grell!" I protested and turned around, only to view a completely empty forest, no Grell in sight.  
"Damn..." I muttered lightly as I turned my back to the trees. "Never thought he was that fast or quiet... I guess I'll have to rethink tracking him if he decides to be silent." I mumbled beneath my breath before I paced down the hill, back into the School of Good and Evil. However, better to put it would be, School of Heaven and Hell. I already knew more then needed to understand what I was getting into. 


	4. Guardian of Fire and the Gatekeeper -Ch4

Rachel's Pov...  
"Goddamn shit on toast with a side of 'fuck you'..." I muttered beneath my breath as I trudged through the courtyard. It became quite chilled rather quickly, the weather decided to turn from pleasant to dreadful between the periods of speaking to Grell to entering the school. I shivered lightly as I paced, gritting my teeth so hard I could break them. Though, I was cut short in my action as I ran face first into something solid.  
I stumbled back and glanced up, only to meet eyes with a red haired male. His eyes were like fire, expression was cold, and a black cloak with four golden buttons concealed his body. "Who are you?" I questioned and he shook his head. "I asked you a question." I said and he narrowed his eyes into a glare.  
I took a moment to examine him, I had somehow missed the large sword he had strapped to his back, the belt leading underneath his cloak. His hair was shaggy, spiked and a dark orange and he wore aged leather boots, barely noticeable beneath the ends of the coat. We stood there, gazing back at each other with harsh glances. Though, neither of us seemed to waver from the other.  
I shivered lightly and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to contain heat in myself. He seemed to notice my notion and quickly removed his cloak, placing it over my shoulders. Before I could process what had happened, he began to walk from me. I turned quickly on my heel to gaze at his back.  
"Wait!" I called and he stopped for a moment, his eyes gleaming lightly. "...Who are you? I almost feel like I should know you." I stated and he shook his head once more, before turning back again, leaving without another word. Not only had he just gave me a menacing stare, but, he had also handed me his cloak to keep warm without a word. This only caught my interest, especially because he was certainly not one of the students.

I tapped my pen lightly against the desk in front of me. I had been sitting in my dorm, at the desk, by the window for the past two hours, staring into space in thought of my plan. So far, nothing had come out as a good idea or well enough to get both Cassie and Alexis out. Cassie would come willingly if I only stated there was an emergency, but, Alexis would be more difficult. Though, my biggest problem is what they had against each other and what Alexis meant by 'creature like me'.  
I heard the door open behind me, causing me to jump faintly as I turned and stood to view my new roommate. Though, I don't believe we were expecting each other in anyway, let alone to ever lay eyes upon our faces. "Angel." "Gatekeeper." We scoffed in unison. "I never thought I'd see you again, let alone be roommates. Besides, what's a creature like you doing here?" She questioned as she placed her books on her nightstand beside her bed.  
"My business is my own. Though, you have no room to question me, especially when you yourself aren't human or dead." I replied, crossing my arms as she turned to gaze at me with a stoic expression. "Smarter then you look. So, I assume you used an ancient memory charm?" She questioned and I raised a brow. "Angie thinks you're a doll and Demian...well he thinks the same about any girl with an ass or chest walks by." She replied and I blinked at her, glancing lightly over my shoulder to my butt as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"He...doesn't do anything, does he?" I asked and she smirked lightly. "Depends on how _captivating_ you are. He's offered some girls. Though, not as much as he's offered that Alexis Wade." She replied and I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "...And does she...?" I trailed off and she chuckled lightly. "Oh no. She refuses anyone and everyone's offer, no matter what they are. From simple talks to...more extreme." She said as she examined me, her hand placed lightly beneath her chin.  
"What?" I questioned as I placed my hands on my hips. "Just curious..." She muttered softly before turning back to her books, pulling out a small notebook. "I can already tell you want to know about Mavis and Wade, more about there disliking towards each other then anything. Am I right?" She asked, a small smirk playing at her lips again. "I do. But, how do you know?" I replied and she placed a finger to her lip. "Secrets my dear Angel, secrets." She simply stated and threw me the book.  
"When you have the time, read that. I've kept tabs on them for two and a half years, since they came." She said. "That's not stalker-ish at all..." I muttered and she chuckled. "It's a hobby; I like to keep notes on behavior and interaction between races... And... They're something-" "Interesting?" I cut her off and she shook her head. "No more like..." "Different." I stated and she nodded. "Exactly. Now we better hurry down, it's nearly lunch and Angie will have my head if I don't give the new announcement speech." She said and I raised a brow as she grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the door.  
"I'd rather skip!" I protested and she shook her head. "You can appear and then disappear once the announcement is given, all students have to be present." She said and I sighed heavily. "Also..." She mumbled and stopped, turning to face me. "I'm Adena Swan." She introduced herself, a bright smile on her lips and a tinkle in her dark eyes. "I'm Rachel Radcliff." I replied and she bowed, her brown hair that was tucked behind her ears fell into her face.  
"Radcliff a cover name?" She asked lightly once she stood and we began down the hall. My face tightened slightly and she laughed quietly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said and I sighed lightly. "Angie could have recognized my real name if I said it... Then it wouldn't have been good." I replied lightly and she nodded. "Also, I think it would be better if you introduced yourself as Angel... Tell Angie and Demian it's your middle name and you prefer to go by it, if you want your cover better planned." Adena advised and I nodded with a thoughtful expression on my face. "I'll do that then." I replied. "Thanks." 


End file.
